Pequeñas cosas
by Katescape
Summary: Hay pequeñas cosas que nos recuerdan a cada persona, olores que, aunque no lo sepamos, evocan en nuestra mente la imagen de alguien. A Lily le pasaba lo mismo, aunque no era plenamente consciente de quién era el objeto de sus recuerdos.
1. Sudor

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. La letra de la canción de cada viñeta es "Little Things", de One Direction.

**Nota inicial:** Tarde, como siempre tarde, pero aquí estoy. Antes de nada: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Son tres viñetas, cada una con un olor que percibe Lily. Creo que es obvio a quién pertenece siempre, pero oye, por si acaso, yo no desvelo nada. Espero que os gusten tanto como a mí escribirlo.

* * *

**"Pequeñas cosas"**

**Prefacio**

* * *

Todo le salía mal. Aquel día debía de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, porque cuando Slughorn les anunció que, al ser el día de San Valentín, iban a preparar una Amortentia —"_¡Pero no la empleen en nadie! Ya saben…"—_, Lily rodó los ojos y soltó un sonoro bufido. Normalmente, las pociones le encantaban. Y, además, tenía que prepararse para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., que solo le quedaba un año. Pero es que _esa_ poción… En _ese _día…

A pesar de todo, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, como siempre. Se recogió la larga melena pelirroja en un moño sujeto únicamente con un pincel muggle y empezó a cortar, machacar y medir los ingredientes. Un poco de esto, una pizquita de aquello, cuatro cucharadas de lo otro. Siempre que se ponía en faena, el mundo desaparecía, y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente. Por eso, cuando tras lo que le parecieron minutos el orondo profesor les llamó la atención para que parasen, levantó la vista sin percatarse apenas de que en su caldero había un líquido casi traslúcido con tintes rosados.

—¡Perfecto, señorita Evans! No esperaba menos de usted —proclamó el profesor, inclinándose sobre su pupitre—. Ahora, si la ha realizado a la perfección, como parece, podrá olisquear unos vapores que, de seguro le recuerdan a alguien. ¡Pruebe, pruebe!

Como buena alumna, la pelirroja metió su naricilla respingona en el caldero, esperando encontrar un perfume afrutado. Estaba completamente equivocada.

* * *

**Sudor**

* * *

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me._

* * *

Una de las desventajas de ser prefecta era, sin duda, las rondas por el colegio. Aquella noche le había tocado patrullar con Marlene por el pasillo del tercer piso, porque Filch había pillado a unos gamberros de segundo con unos petardos de Zonko. Cinco horas recorriendo el mismo pasillo en busca de más armas había sido agotador y cuando llegó a la Sala Común pasadas las tres, lo último que quería era ponerse a hacer los deberes de Encantamientos, pero la redacción de cincuenta centímetros no iba a redactarse sola. Con un gruñido cansado, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en su butaca preferida con un trozo de pergamino y la pluma tras la oreja, pensando qué escribir. En teoría, tenían que idear unos nuevos hechizos que hiciesen los viajes muggles más cómodos sin que estos se percatasen de que se estaba empleando magia.

¿Fácil? No tenéis ni idea. Lily estuvo más de cuarenta y cinco minutos mirando al pergamino en blanco, escuchando mentalmente las quejas de Petunia cuando iban en coche, las de su madre cuando cogían un avión y las piernas no le cabían entre asientos, y las de su padre con los retrasos de las líneas ferroviarias. Y, aun así, nada le sacó la más mínima idea para no ser descubierta.

—Maldito Flitwick —balbuceó, arqueando la espalda y soltando un gemido por el dolor al estar en la misma postura tanto rato—. Maldita placa, malditos muggles y maldito Potter. Porque… porque sí.

Cruzó los brazos sobre un cojín, apoyando la mejilla en la lana de su jersey. El fuego todavía crepitaba en la chimenea, aunque sus ánimos estaban lejos de seguir la misma estela. Podría subir y coger los deberes de Mary, echarles una ojeada y sacar alguna idea, pero no le parecía ético. ¡Al cuerno la ética! ¡Ella solo quería irse a la cama de una maldita vez! Por una vez que copiase no pasaba nada. Seguro que, como Filius chocheaba, no se daba ni cuenta. Total, ella era la E y Mary la M… había, por lo menos, por lo menos, diez alumnos entre ellas. Para cuando leyese a su amiga, ella ya sería historia.

Se levantó del butacón muy decidida, pero el sonido de las bisagras del cuadro al abrirse la sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto.

—¿Qué hacías fuera de la Sala Común, Black? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y dejando ver su placa reluciente. Sirius arqueó las cejas. Estaba despeinado y tenía la camisa medio por fuera del pantalón. En la mano llevaba una manta roja y amarilla. Estaba claro lo que había estado haciendo.

—Dar clases de salsa. ¿A ti qué te parece? —bufó, intentando subir, pero Lily seguía en medio, mirándole acusatoriamente—. Evans, déjame pasar si no quieres que cargue contigo y te tire encima de James.

—Espero que sepas que has estado fuera a deshoras y ello conlleva restar puntos a… ¡Eh! ¡Sirius!

El chico la sobrepasó, sin una palabra, y subió a su cuarto, dejándola plantada junto a las escaleras. Odiaba que la plantasen con la palabra en la boca. Lo odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a Sirius Black. Bah, imbécil. Con los puños apretados y las fuerzas renovadas, volvió a su butacón para terminar sus tareas. No iba a ser como Black. No iba a romper las normas.

El reloj dejó de existir cuando sus ojos se cerraron sobre un pergamino con la tinta a medio secar pero su nombre y curso al final. Para cuando fue consciente de ello, había barullo en la Sala Común y Mary le estaba zarandeando con una sonrisa divertida.

—No sabía que te iban los tatuajes —rió, señalándole las mejillas, donde se habían quedado impresas palabras de su redacción. Con fastidio, la pelirroja se las frotó y arrugó la nariz.

Había algo que le estorbaba en la nariz y le llevaba un olor a sudor a su cerebro. Apartó torpemente una manta que la estaba envolviendo. Una manta roja y amarilla. Se quedó descolocada, ¿Sirius había bajado a taparla después de dejarla ahí criando malvas? Cuando el chico pasó a su lado riendo con Remus, le cogió del brazo y le puso la manta en la mano, con una expresión desconcertada.

—Eh… gracias por taparme, supongo. —Sin embargo, la cara de Sirius reflejaba también la confusión. Con una risita incómoda, le devolvió la pieza de lana a Lily, mirando a Lupin como si estuviese loca.

—No he sido yo, Evans. Mira la etiqueta, anda.

Cuando ambos merodeadores se fueron, hizo lo que le decía y examinó unas iniciales cosidas en un extremo: J.P.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Primera viñeta, según word, 1000 palabras clavadas. Toma ya. Vamos a por la siguiente...


	2. Polvos Pica-Pica

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. La letra de la canción de cada viñeta es "Little Things", de One Direction.

* * *

**"Pequeñas cosas"**

**Polvos pica-pica**

* * *

_I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

* * *

Honeydukes era el paraíso terrenal más ocupado por los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Desde tercero hasta séptimo, todos acudían en tropel al local con los bolsillos llenos de galeones y con el estómago a rebosar de chucherías. Nadie se resistía a los encantos. Prefectos, Capitanes y gamberros. Altos, bajos, regordetes, pelirrojos, enemigos íntimos y mejores amigos. Y de estos últimos, precisamente, había dos en la tienda aquel sábado de diciembre.

Como siempre, las calles de Hogsmeade estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco que invitaba a salir a jugar con la nieve e iniciar una pelea. Al menos, para aquellos que podían soportar el frío. Para otros, como Lily, Mary, Marlene y Dorcas, la calefacción de Honeydukes era la excusa perfecta para revisar más de una vez los paquetes de golosinas. Llevaban tanto tiempo dentro que casi podrían hacer una tesis sobre los palitos de regaliz. Y, como ellas, también había otros cuatro adolescentes a los que no les parecía apetecer demasiado salir a la intemperie. Aunque ellos, claro, tenían una excusa mejor.

—Te he dicho que te acerques.

—Y yo que no me agobies.

—Mira que eres idiota. ¡Si el otro día se pensó que la habías tapado!

—Pues que lo siga pensando.

—Para un favor que te pido…

Unos ojos grises, centelleantes, miraron a través de unos cristales a otros pardos que le observaban con pena. A su lado, un chico bajito se rio, dando una palmada en la espalda al más musculado que, sin embargo, no cesó el contacto visual ni un momento. Al final, con un prolongado suspiro, cabeceó dejando caer el flequillo sobre sus ojos y se dirigió al estante donde se encontraban las chucherías favoritas de James.

Al otro lado de la tienda, Lily se afanaba por convencer a Marlene de que comprase una poción para enamorar a un chico misterioso que había conocido en la biblioteca, estudiando Transformaciones. No tenía mucho éxito, ni siquiera cuando se puso a escenificar con Dorcas el posible encuentro entre los enamorados.

—Venga, Lene, no seas aburrida —protestó la pelirroja.

—El amor no tiene que ser forzado —se quejó la Ravenclaw—. Además, ¿por qué no te compras tú otro botecito para Potter? —preguntó, quisquillosa. Lily enrojeció hasta las cejas antes de alzar la nariz y atusarse el pelo de forma teatral.

—Porque si prueba mi miel, no querrá alejarse nunca.

—Venga ya, todos sabemos que acabaréis casados —apostilló Mary, dándole con un dedo a su mejor amiga en la tripa.

—Y, al día siguiente, aparecerá su cara —intervino Dorcas, señalando a Lily con una vara de regaliz negro enorme— en primera plana en El Profeta bajo el titular: "Chica prefecta asesina a chico perfecto".

Todas estallaron en carcajadas y empezaron a abastecerse de comida, tirándola a una cesta común de color marrón. Regalices, botellas de champán llenas de chocolate, plumas de azúcar, una botellita de la poción para enamorar —bueno, puede que más de una. ¡Dorcas también le había echado el ojo a un Hufflepuff de séptimo!— y varios botes de micropuffs de fresa. Las chicas se rascaron los bolsillos y le dieron a Lily todo el dinero para que se acercase a la abarrotada caja, donde decenas de alumnos exigían su turno para poder disfrutar de sus adquisiciones.

La pelirroja estaba curtida en mil batallas. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y se remangó el abrigo para abrirse camino a codazos a través de la masa humana. Los gritos de ánimo de sus amigas le llegaban desde el fondo de la tienda. Tras varios minutos de angustia, logró plantar, jadeante, su cesta en el mostrador. Sin perder un minuto, depositó los galeones en la mano del tendero y volvió a coger la cesta, luchando por su vida para salir del local.

Exhaló un jadeo de alivio cuando alcanzó el frío invernal de la calle y tendió la cesta a las chicas, con la cabeza aun para atrás, recuperando el aliento. Solo cuando Mary intervino, con voz fastidiada, se volvió a mirarlas, cansada.

—Qué.

—¡Lily, esta cesta no es la nuestra!

Efectivamente. Donde antes había multitud de golosinas, ahora tan solo había decenas de botecitos de polvos pica-pica. Atónita, cogió uno y lo abrió, aspirando el olor entre amargo y afrutado de su interior. Qué idiota había sido. Había cogido por error la de otro cliente y ahora no había manera de saber de quién era.

Metió el dedo en el botecito y se llevó un montoncito de polvo a la lengua, cerrando los ojos cuando empezó a explotar en sus papilas gustativas. No pensaba volver a entrar para recuperar su botín. Acababa de descubrir que eso también le valía. Ya volverían al fin de semana siguiente.

Mientras sus amigas discutían sobre qué hacer, ajenas a ella, desvió la mirada para toparse con los merodeadores, que caminaban unos pasos por delante de ellas, camino a Las Tres Escobas. James abrió la cesta al tiempo que comentaba algún asunto del equipo de quidditch y, después, se quedó parado y miró a Sirius, furioso.

—¡Canuto, idiota, yo solo había pedido polvos pica-pica!

Por alguna extraña razón, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lily y se le escapó una risita lo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Segunda viñeta y word dice... (sonido de tambores) que son 873 palabras. ¡Bieeeen!


	3. Cuero

**********Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. La letra de la canción de cada viñeta es "Little Things", de One Direction.

* * *

**"Pequeñas cosas"**

**Cuero**

* * *

_You'll never treat yourself right darling _  
_ But I want you to _  
_ If I let you know _  
_ I'm here _  
_ For you _  
_ Maybe you love yourself _  
_ Like I love you_

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban llegando a su fin y, uno a uno, los alumnos de Hogwarts se subieron al Expreso como todos los años para iniciar el regreso a su segundo hogar. Lily había quedado con Mary a las nueve en la cafetería de la estación, donde esperarían al resto. La segunda en llegar fue Dorcas, parloteando sin parar sobre el curso de teatro que había tomado durante esas escasas semanas y enseñándoles fotografías donde salía disfrazada de dama medieval.

—¡Hice de Helga! —aplaudió, emocionada—. Casi me muero de la emoción cuando me lo dijeron.

Después de la Hufflepuff llegó su compañera de casa, Emmeline, que se despidió con un casto beso de sus padres y arrasó con la comida, como un torbellino, en cuanto se sentó a la mesa con sus amigas y se encontró lejos de la autoridad paterna. Las demás le dieron varios golpes, bromeando, mientras la morena se encogía de hombros y comía discretamente una napolitana de chocolate que se había pedido Mary.

La última, como siempre, fue Marlene, que pese a su tardanza apareció con ese aura de corrección y rectitud que la envolvía allá donde fuese. Con el bolso ya anclado en el hombro y el abrigo en el brazo, instó a sus amigas a moverse o perderían el tren. El reloj encima de la barra les indicó que tenían diez minutos si no querían quedarse en tierra, así que apuraron sus consumiciones y corrieron tras la Ravenclaw a través de la estación para pasar el muro del andén. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ser discretas, aunque con la velocidad que llevaban tanto ellas como los pequeños maletines que se habían llevado para las vacaciones, nadie las habría visto.

Justo sonó una campana anunciando las once en punto cuando la última de ellas puso sus pies en la seguridad de uno de los vagones. Cuando la puerta se cerró y el tren se puso en marcha, casi les faltó tiempo para empezar a reír como las niñas que aun eran. Solo entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de algo y agarró a Emmeline de la muñeca cuando empezaron a buscar un compartimento vacío.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué pasa, Lily? —preguntó la morena, mirándola.

—Mi… mi…

—¿Lily? —la Hufflepuff empezó a preocuparse y le puso la mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi bolso… Mi abrigo… —su amiga la miró con la boca abierta y sus ojos se posaron en el único bulto que llevaba la pelirroja: el maletín con la ropa que se había llevado de Hogwarts—. Me los he… Me los he dejado en la cafetería…

—Bueno, no pasa nada, Lils. En cuanto lleguemos al colegio les mandas una lechuza a tus padres para que den parte a la policía, ¿vale? —la chica asintió, consternada y todavía en shock, mientras Emmeline la dirigía por los pasillos, cargando con las dos maletas—. No pasa nada, compraremos un abrigo nuevo y más bonito en Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Te lo prometo. Además, dentro del tren no hace frío.

La Hufflepuff tenía razón: dentro no hacía frío, pero cuando el Expreso hizo su parada en la estación de Hogsmeade, las cosas cambiaron. Tiritando, Lily se bajó del vagón con sus amigas arropándola para que no se congelase del todo. Por desgracia para ella, estaba teniendo lugar una tormenta de nieve y toda precaución era inútil, ya que los copos penetraban a través de su jersey fino de lana y enfriaban cada epitelial que tocaban.

Empezaba a ponerse ya azul cuando algo cayó sobre sus hombros y, de repente, una cálida sensación de bienestar la invadió, junto a un fuerte olor a cuero. Alzó la vista y vio a Sirius ponerse un abrigo muchísimo más abrigado que los que acostumbraba a llevar. Sin terminar de comprenderlo, metió los brazos en las mangas de la cazadora de cuero y fue caminando a su lado en dirección a los carros que les llevarían a Hogwarts, observándole de refilón.

—Sé que te gusto, Evans, pero intenta disimularlo. —La chica bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, alejándose de él para alcanzar a sus amigas—. ¡Tomaré eso como un "gracias"! —exclamó Sirius, cuando esta ya se hubo subido a su carruaje y empezaba a marcharse.

—Canuto —dijo una voz a su espalda, subiendo su baúl a otro carro nuevo que se había parado a su lado—, ¿y mi chupa? Pensaba que odiabas ese abrigo y que te ibas a comprar tú una nueva este fin de semana, en Hosgmeade.

Sirius miró a James y, sonriente, le revolvió el pelo, subiendo al carruaje y esperando sentado a que sus otros dos amigos se les uniesen.

—Sembrando las semillas de tu futuro, Cornamenta. Algún día lo entenderás —solucionó, repantigándose en el banco y dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo cuando tomó asiento a su lado, más confuso que Snape en una tienda de champús.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Tercera y última viñeta, que son 819 palabras. Nada mal, ¿eh? Pero nunca mais dejarlo para el final.

Espero que os haya gustado. No he tenido beta porque he ido al límite y la pobre estaba pachucha, así que todos los errores son míos. Sé que tengo rrs por contestar, ¡mañana cuando duerma, I promise! Y, mientras tanto, darle el crédito de esta Dorcas que le gusta el teatro a **Kaochi**, que salió de su maravillosa mente. :3

Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡feliz San Valentín y día de la amistad a todos! Espero vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido esta pequeña incursión (parte 2) en mi OTP de las OTP: El James/Lily.


End file.
